


the best days

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best days are those lazy Sundays with no assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best days

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written this type of thing in ages. look at that. nobody dying. wow.

No one ever said being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was going to be easy. Of course, Natasha loves the hard jobs with no extraction plan, just her and Clint dodging bullets and planning dinner simultaneously. But those aren't the best days.

The best days are those lazy Sundays with no assignments, when Natasha is up at dawn trying to concoct a breakfast they've never had before, and Clint sleeps till noon and doesn't put his hearing aids in all day. 

The best days are those Sundays when the sky is gray and water drips down the window panes; when Clint makes hot chocolate and they sit there wrapped up in a blanket, signing rapidly back and forth; when the only noises in the house are the hum of the refrigerator, the beating of the rain against the roof, and the occasional loud slurp. 

The best days are those Sundays when Kate uses her key to sneak into the apartment early in the morning and set a plate of outer-space pancakes on the counter, still steaming hot. (Natasha pretends not to hear her come in.)

But the best days come to an end, and it's back to bullets and injuries and sarcastic comments thrown around like basketballs then shot straight at the enemy's head (or heads). 

That doesn't stop those days from coming back, though.


End file.
